Everlasting Love
by Twihard102
Summary: Claire is 18 now and she knows more than what she's supposed to.  Better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I need to update Forever Sunset but I can't get this idea out of my head. Here's another imprinting story. ENJOY!**

**Song of chapter: Mr. Wonderful- All-Star Weekend**

**Polyvore: ****http:/_everlasting_-love2._polyvore._com/**** remove underscores.**

_Quil POV_

Hi, I'm Quil Ateara Jr. but I prefer just Quil. I imprinted on a two year old named Claire. Now you fast forward 16 years and she's a cheerful eighteen year old teenager. Did I ever tell her I imprinted on her? No e-ffing way. Do we have a connection? Stronger than you'll ever know. Do I love her? With all of me. So, why can't I tell her I imprinted on her? Easy, because I want her to have a normal life. To not have to worry if her shape-shifter boyfriend 'll get so upset and scratch her. Or maybe I'm just a wuss who's to afraid of being rejected.

_**D~D~D~D**_

I sat on the beach letting the cold waves hit my hot skin. I can admit it felt good but I would feel better if Claire was here with me. I can only imagine what she was doing right now. Hanging out w/ her friends or on a date w/ her crush. I became sullen when I thought of such a thing. The feel of burning flesh on my shoulder and the familiarity of the scent led me to believe it was my best friend and brother, Embry. "Hey."

"Hey," I said bluntly.

"What's wrong w/ you? You can't sit around thinking of Claire. You would fucking have her if you would just tell her you imprinted on her!"

"You don't understand."

"I understand, I was in your shoes once. Well, I didn't imprint on a toddler but that's beside the point. I didn't tell Arianna I imprinted on her until five months ago. And I freaking imprinted on her two years ago!"

"Good for you."

He shook his head at me "Call me when you're not being an asshole."

_Claire POV_

I was sitting in my room-snug under the covers- thinking about Quil. I know more than what he gives me credit for. I know he's a shape-shifter, I know he has imprinted on someone. Last but not least, I know he loves me. I don't really talk to guys anymore after finding that out.

I grabbed my phone and text Quil

_Can we meet up? ~C_

_Sure, meet me at La push beach -Q_

'_Kay ~C_

I jumped out of bed and put on a red and navy blue plaid shirt with shorts. I grabbed my red high tops and grabbed my keys. I ran downstairs "Hey mom I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"To La Push beach." She rolled her eyes at me and urged me to go. I hopped in my car and drove to La Push beach. I spotted Quil pacing around. I chuckled and shook my head. When I approached him I wrapped my arms around his waist "Nervous?"

He turned around and engulfed me in a hug. "I missed you Claire-Bear."

"Same here."

"Walk with me," He grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Quil, I know you're a shape-shifter," He came to an abrupt stop.

"How?"

"I over heard Bella and Nessie talking about Jacob's "pack"."

"Nice to know," He muttered to himself. "I also know you imprinted on someone. So who is she?"

"Let me guess you heard them talk about that too."

"Yeah but I didn't get her name, so who is she?"

"Claire, she's you."

**A/N CLIFFY! We'll get to see her reaction next chapter. I'll try to update every Thursday. Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I haven't updated in FOREVER! So now I am ENJOY!**

_Claire's POV_

Did he just say he imprinted on _me_? I literally stood there with my mouth open "Claire?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. I-I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?"

"Faint," then everything went black.

_Quil's POV_

She fainted in my arms and I immediately started to panic "Claire," I started to shake her "Claire!" I picked her up bridal style and put her in my car. I drove her to Dr. Leech's house and rapidly knocked on the door. "Help! Help!" The door swung open and before stood a very irritable Emmett. "What?"

"I-I need Dr. Leec- I mean Carlisle."

"Dad someone's here to see you!" He was immediately at the door. "What is wrong my dear friend?"

"Claire-"

"Say no more. Where is she?"

"I'll go get her," I ran and got here out of the car and she was still out like a light. "Bring her up to my office," she looked so peaceful in my arms, so angelic, so- "Quil!" Carlisle yelled snapping me out of my trance. "Yes?"

"What happened before she fainted?"

"I-I told her I imprinted on her."

"Ah, she fainted due to shock. She'll wake up shortly." She slightly stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered open "Hey Claire-Bear."

"Hey Quil, I had the weirdest dream. You said you imprinted on me."

"It wasn't a dream."

"I should leave," Carlisle exited the room and closed the door behind him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure how to, I wanted you to live a normal life."

"My life wouldn't be normal; I've been in love with you since I was fifteen."

"I should take you home."

_Claire POV_

Was it something I said? I swung my feet off the side of the bed and hopped down. Quil reached for my hand but before he could grab it I wrapped it around my forearm. I was about to get in the car but he stepped in front of me. "Claire?"

I looked to the ground, refusing to look him in the eyes. He pinned me against the car forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I tell you I've been in love with you for three years and your response is I should take you home."

He shook his head and got in the car. Tears started to form in my eyes and poured down my cheeks. Great, now my mascara is going to run. I got in the car and looked out the window. When we reached my house Quil grabbed my hands "Claire, I don't want to be the reason you can't live a normal life. I don't want to hurt like Sam hurt Em, you have to understand." He cupped my face and wiped away my tears. "Quil?"

"Yes Claire-Bear?"

"Believe it or not I _will _be Mrs. Ateara someday."

_Quil POV_

I couldn't agree more. She kissed me on the cheek and got out of the car. When I got back to the packs' house Em had made mashed potatoes, macaroni, chicken, and sweet potato pie. "I told the boys they had to wait until you got home," Em said setting out the last pie. "She said 'you have to wait because I know you won't save your brother any'," Embry said imitating Em. After everyone devoured the food we sat on the couch watching football.

While they sat there yelling at the television all I could think of was my Claire-Bear. "I'm going to bed guys," I walked upstairs into my bedroom and got changed for bed. I sat there staring at the ceiling and soon I was asleep.

_Claire POV_

I got a phone call from Renesmee asking me if I wanted to go shopping. I mean, why not? I put on a red dress, black leggings, and a black blazer. After I did my hair and makeup I went downstairs "Mom I'm going to the mall."

"Okay."

I walked outside and I saw a yellow Porche outside my house "Hope in!" I heard Alice scream. This is going to be a long day.

**A/N Sorry it's out so late. I feel AWFUL! I promise I will try to update on Thursday but the schedule my change due to my school schedule. I am in 7****th**** grade doing high school work. Again sooooo sorry. **


End file.
